Cana Alderona vs Twisted Fate
Cana Alderona vs Twisted Fate Description A duel of letters, the style OMM Interlude 2 Fighters No Reserach 60 Seconds One.......Minute.....Melee Press Star Select Your Character (Player 1 Select To Cana Alberona) (Player 2 Selecto To Twisted Fate) Alright/ '''Uh One Sec '''Alright Melee In a dark and lonely alley , cana alderona walks quietly and smoothly. Cana: That famous bar must be near here , I wonder what kind of beers will have The quietness and thinking cana beer , is interrupted when he hears like something directed towards her, responds quickly and see a letter. Cana: Whou Cana achievement perceive the magic that this had. Cana: Who's there? show yourself Twisted Fate: What does a girl like you in this place? Cana: It is none of your business Twisted Fate: Well sorry , you can not pass this area Twisted Fate reveals a card Cana: We'll see that Cana reveals a card. It all depends on the skill FIGHT! 1:00 Twisted: Pick a card Cana: What?! three cards appear on the head of Twisted Fate in the following order : blue, red, gold Cana: So that also we use cards, then let's have fun . Cana takes his letters 53 Seconds Twisted launches the blue card , with a quick , cana launches its letter but its direction was diverted by the attack of fate who recovers mana . Then launch the Red dealing magic damage to cana , it is slowed down by 2.5 seconds. Twisted next letter is the golden fate , which causes an explosion on impact and stuns cana . Twisted fate: Very easy Twisted went to pick up cana but not surprised to see this . Twisted Fate: What?! 41 Seconds Twisted looks at the sky and lightning strikes , cana is in the distance above a building. Cana: My Turn Twisted sees the situation and use portal cana is surprised but prepares his throwing them behind her letters when twisted fate portal salt see the letters clearly not be able to avoid them. 34 Seconds cards shown , "Heaven" , "reverse Death " and " Mountain " to invoke a label that releases several green rays pointing fate. the explosion puts it back where it was, but cana not over yet , use your jog strategy of fate, showing artas of "Lightning" , " Torre reverse " and " Lovers" to generate a magical seal that releases a massive beam the Twisted fate which strikes . It uses portal, but ends up elsewhere and then use destination cana to see the smoke. 19 Seconds Twisted Fate throws three cards, but this time the launch at the same time , cana did not see until it was too late, and Recivier a true triple shot , she finished the other side of the building made almost falls off the cliff to certain death . Twisted comes with intentions to end this. 9 Seconds Twisted and cana prepare their letters, for the movement of victory. 5 Seconds Throw your cards. 4 Seconds is activated 3 Seconds Twisted is surprised and blushes to see cana use his letter of sexiness , invoking several women. But it was just a distraction true the letter was down . 1 Second Cana: Godbye A large column of water rises and sends him flying to Twisted fate . KO! Cana will find the bar while a shadow appears after the fight clearly this annoying. ???: Soon you'll be mine , cana one day Results This Melee Wineer Is.... ' 'Cana AlberonaCategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees